


Hope

by IrreverentFangirl



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon, mentioned child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 02:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14227452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrreverentFangirl/pseuds/IrreverentFangirl
Summary: Aubrey just needed to get out of that house.





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to the taz projection discord and specifically [woop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaWOOPa/pseuds/chaWOOPa/)  
> for giving me the prompt for this. i hope u like it!!

Today was Aubrey Little’s eighteenth birthday and her present to herself was leaving a house she had never felt was hers. 

She was taking her bunny, a present from her aunt, who died less than a year ago and had been the only member of their family who had ever cared about her, and some clothes and that was it. She didn’t have the room in her bag to bring anything else. 

Aubrey had dreamed of leaving since she was fifteen years old, when he life had come crashing down around her. That was the year she came out to her family as bisexual, hoping against hope for a positive reaction. 

She should’ve known better. 

Her mother had reacted the way she reacted to everything: a blank expression. Her father, however, had been so  _ angry.  _ Aubrey had never known that Brent Little was such a homophobe because he apparently kept it to himself but when she came out, he hit the roof. 

That had been the first time he hit her, but certainly not the last. 

Well, Aubrey was an adult now and she wasn’t sticking around for this. She had been working since she was sixteen and had spent the last year and a half squirreling away enough money to be able to escape. It hadn’t been easy nor did she have as much as she’d like, but she could work with it. 

Aubrey had Doctor Harris Bonkers in a cage that she had a tight grip on, her other hand grasping at the left strap of her backpack. She was hurriedly walking to the bus stop, her whole body shaking like a leaf. Her small form was dwarfed by a large leather jacket with sleeves that would be long enough to cover most of her hands; the left sleeve had fallen down enough that a small stick-and-poke tattoo could be seen on her wrist, of a semi-colon. 

Her thick black coils of hair were piled on top of her head in a messy bun, to keep it out of her eyes. It was incredibly windy that night and it was brisk, to say the least. 

Aubrey, finally reached the bus stop and she sat down at the bench. She slipped her phone out of her pocket to see two messages on her lock screen. 

**_Father (12: 48 am):_ **

_ Aubrey, you better be home soon. Your mother and I are going out today and I don’t want to leave until you’re home.  _

Aubrey grimaced and looked at next message. 

**_Mimi (1:12 pm):_ **

_ hey babes, u get out good?  _

Aubrey’s lips twitched up into a small smile and she unlocked her phone so she could send a quick message back. 

**_Pyromaniac (1:20 pm):_ **

_ yea meems, im out. im gonna abandon this phone soon tho. i’ll text u when i get a new one.  _

It took only seconds for a new message notification to pop up. 

**_Mimi (1:21 pm):_ **

_ ok beautiful. stay safe. text me as soon as u can. i love you <3  _

Aubrey took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a moment before sending one last text. 

**_Pyromaniac (1:24 pm):_ **

_ love you too, maria.  _

She set her phone down on the bench next to her as a bus drove up to the stop. Taking a deep breath, she stood up and picked Doctor Harris Bonkers up as well. As the bus doors opened, she went up the steps and pulled her bus pass out to flash it to the driver, a small white woman. 

The woman smiled and said, “Where you heading, hon?” she asked, her voice tinged with a heavy Southern accent. 

Aubrey smiled and finally allowed her grip on her only belongings to slacken a bit. 

“Far away.” 

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment or feel free to yell at me on [my tumblr](http://daughterofthemyscira.tumblr.com/)


End file.
